Implantable neurostimulators can provide electrical stimulation for the treatment of pain and/or various neurological disorders. Neurostimulators typically include one or more stimulation electrodes which may be implanted at specific sites along a spinal cord, a peripheral nerve, or in a brain of a patient; the one or more electrodes are typically mounted to an elongate lead body which carries corresponding conductors for electrical coupling of the electrodes to a neurostimulator device. Because the neurostimulator device is usually implanted in a subcutaneous pocket that is somewhat remote from the stimulation site, often times a lead extension is required to couple a lead connector, which terminates a proximal end of the lead body, to the device. The extension provides an additional length of conductor(s) to reach the device for the electrical coupling of the one or more lead electrodes. One or more connector terminals terminating a proximal end of the lead extension are configured to mate with corresponding connector ports of the device.
In recent years, new models of neurostimulator devices have been developed for increased functionality; modifications to the size and/or shape of these newer devices have been made, for example, to accommodate additional components, while keeping a bulk of the devices to a minimum. In many instances, the modifications have been accompanied by changes to the configuration of the connector ports of these devices so that the ports are no longer compatible with connector terminals of lead extensions which were designed to couple with older style devices. Thus, for those patients who either require or desire that an older style device be exchanged for a newer device, there is a need for an adapter to couple the connector terminals of one or more previously implanted lead extensions to one or more ports of the newer device.